parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Female Story 3 Part 11 - Lucy's Story of Bellwether
Felix: You came from Sunnyside? *Littlefoot: But, how did you escape? *Ariel: (chuckles) Well, it wasn't easy, I-- (Ariel pauses and her joy turns to worry.) What do you mean, "escape?" (Mrs. Calloway walks up to Ariel.) *Mrs. Calloway: Sunnyside is a place of ruin and despair, ruled by an evil sheep with fleece as white as a blizzard! *Ariel: (puzzled) B-Bellwether? *Penny Ling: The girl may seem cute and fluffy on the outside, but inside she's a witch. *Ariel: B-But, how do you know that? *Mrs. Calloway: Lucy. She'll tell you. (Mrs. Calloway points to a little goth girl sitting on the window. She has a sad look on her face.) *Lucy: Yeah, I knew Bellwether. She was a good female. A friend. Me and her, we had the same kid, Sherman. (In a flashback, it shows Lucy with a more happy face. It is Christmas and a little redheaded boy with glasses named Sherman is opening a present that reveals Bellwether.) *Lucy: I was there when Bellwether got unwrapped. Sherman loved us all, but Bellwether, Bellwether was special. They did everything together. You've never seen a kid and a female more in love. One day, we took a drive. Hit a rest stop, had a little playtime. After lunch, Sherman fell asleep. (Sherman and his parents get into the car, forgetting the females) *Lucy: He never came back. Bellwether wouldn't give up. It took forever, but we finally made it back to Sherman's. But by then, it was too late. (Bellwether's face falls as she sees Sherman cuddling with a replacement of herself (Lammy)) *Lucy: Something changed that day inside Bellwether, something snapped. *Bellwether: He replaced us. Come on. *Lucy: No, he only replaced you-- *Bellwether: He replaced all of us! Didn't he? (Staci tries to get back in the house but Bellwether stops her and drags her off and she rips Staci's pendant off.) *Bellwether: He don't love you no more! NOW COME ON! (Staci starts crying while Lucy just looks on sadly. The scene then fades to Bellwether, Staci and Lucy sitting on the bumper of a Pizza Planet van while it's raining.) *Lucy: We were lost. Cast off. Unloved. Unwanted. (There is a bump and Bellwether, Staci and Lucy fall off. Bellwether gets up and looks straight ahead.) *Lucy: Then we found Sunnyside. (A bolt of thunder goes off as Bellwether approaches the daycare, while Lucy and Staci look on sadly.) *Lucy: But Bellwether wasn't my friend anymore. (Back to the present) She wasn't anyone's friend. (She takes out the heart-shaped pendant that Bellwether threw away from Staci. Written on it are the words, "My Heart Belong to Sherman".) She took over Sunnyside and rigged the whole system. *Ariel: So, how did you get out? *Lucy: I got broke. (She looks at the sewed part of her body.) Dennis found me and took me home. Other females, they weren't so lucky. It ain't right what Bellwether's done. New females, they don't stand a chance. *Ariel: But my friends are in there! *Penny Ling: You can't go back! *Mrs. Calloway: Returning now would be suicide! *Felix: But what about your Anya? *Littlefoot: Isn't she leaving for college? Category:Toy Story Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Abeiscool40